


Who's Next?

by FishEyenoMiko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday Sex, Double Penetration, Gangbang, M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys help Naruto celebrate his 18th birthday with a (gang)bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Next?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [AvatarMN](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN)

It hadn't been intentional, and Sakura apologized profusely, but Naruto was still annoyed that Sakura's mother had scheduled the party to celebrate Sakura's promotion to jonin on Naruto's 18th birthday. They decided to not worry about it, and just have their separate parties.

It didn't really surprise anyone that the girls ended up over at Sakura's party while the guys all went to Naruto's to celebrate with him.

Naruto had had a great birthday party, with plenty of gifts and food and games. After the main party, Shikamaru brought out some booze he had brought. It didn’t take long for the alcohol to loosen the birthday boy up. He was leaning against his fridge, smiling at Sai.

"Have I ever told you how much I like having you on my team...?"

"No, you haven’t." 

Sai hadn't indulged as much, and was still sober.

"Well... you're a great guy, Sai." Naruto giggled. "I rhymed! "Great guy, Sai! Great guy Sai!"

"Yes, very amusing," Sai replied, completely straight-faced.

"Yes, you are very amusing!" A tipsy Lee wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto giggled; Lee joined in. Lee affectionately rubbed his head against Naruto's, sighing happily.

"You're silly when you're drunk, Lee..."

"And you are..." Lee's voice trailed off, and he playfully nipped at Naruto's right ear.

Naruto squirmed away, playfully swiping at Lee.

"Hey, that tickles!"

Grinning, Lee dove in for another nip. Despite his protestations, Naruto didn't make too much of an effort to get away.

Sai got to his feet. More out of curiosity than playfulness, he leaned towards Naruto from the other side, gently biting Naruto's left ear. He was pleased to get the same giggly reaction Lee had gotten. 

Wanting to explore this further, Sai unzipped Naruto's shirt. Pulling it down off his shoulder, he leaned in and nibbled on Naruto's neck. The blond nearly squealed in delight.

Lee, not wanting to be shown up, slid the other side of his shirt off. But instead of going for Naruto's neck, he leaned over and gently nipped on Naruto's lips. Turning, Naruto bit back. As they began kissing, Sai pulled Naruto's jacket off, and continued biting his neck and ear, occasionally kissing him, as well.

Naruto turned, kissing Sai. The boy was a little surprised, but adjusted quickly, his tongue playing with Naruto's.

The others boys watched the display; some with amusement, some with puzzlement, and some even with arousal. But all of them watched; none of them wanted to miss this show.

Lee pulled Naruto's undershirt out of his pants. Naruto briefly pulled away from Sai to let Lee pull it up over his head. As Naruto and Sai resumed kissing, Lee took advantage of Naruto's toplessness to stroke his nipple as he continued nibbling him.

"Guys," Naruto moaned. "I... I'm kinda..."

He looked down at his pants. Even as loose as they were, his erection was obvious

Sai and Lee pulled Naruto over to his kitchen table. Naruto reached down to undo his pants, but Sai grabbed his hands. 

"Let me," he said, reaching for the button on Naruto's pants. 

Naruto took his shoes off. Then he relaxed and let Sai take his pants and underwear off. Naked and aroused, Naruto jumped up on the table. Lee leaned back in, reaching down between Naruto's legs. Considering his bandages, and the general state of his hands, he started to pull back. Naruto grabbed his hand, wrapping it around his cock. 

"I'd love to have you do it, Lee..."

Smiling, Lee began stroking Naruto's throbbing prick. Naruto moaned, leaning in to kiss Lee, even as Sai took hold of one of Naruto's thighs, spreading his legs wide.

"I would very much like to fuck you," he whispered into his teammate's ear.

Naruto whimpered, coming all over Lee's hand.

"S-sorry..."

Lee shook his head. "Do not worry about it!"

Sai looked at Lee. "I would like to go first."

"Of course. As his teammate, I think that would be best. Besides, I have a more... difficult outfit to remove."

"All right."

Sai turned to Lee, grabbing his right hand.

"What-"

Sai pulled down the front of his pants.

"I want to use Naruto's semen as lubricant." 

"Oh..." said Lee. "Yes, all right."

Lee stroked Sai's cock a few times, wiping Naruto's come on the tip.

"Hmm," said Sai. "Yes, that works. Thank you."

Sai moved between Naruto's legs.

"I should inform you," Sai said, "I'm not very experienced at this."

"That's okay, I'm not either," Naruto replied, smiling up at him.

Sai nodded. Then he got out more lube and began stroking himself. Stepping forward, he slid his long, thin cock into Naruto's asshole. He pushed, going in deeper. Moving closer, Sai grabbed Naruto's buttocks, pulling him close vigorously thrusting in and out of his ass. Naruto grabbed a hold of Sai to keep his balance.

"Oh, Sai... oh, fuck... oh... yes..."

Even as enthusiastically as Sai was fucking Naruto, he remained calm and focused.

Naruto moaned as he felt Sai orgasm inside him. Sai himself remained silent.

"That was... quite pleasant," Sai said as he stepped away from Naruto.

"Oh, yeah," said Naruto with a smirk. "I can tell you're just bursting with enthusiasm." 

Sai gave him a puzzled look. Naruto giggled and leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss.

"I would like to go next!" said Lee enthusiastically. He had removed his belt, unzipped his bodysuit, and had the top part hanging loose.

Naruto looked puzzled. "Next?" 

He looked around and saw the expressions on his friends' faces. He came to a sudden realization--a realization that made him blush and caused his cock to stir.

"Oh... yes, of course!"

Sai moved back and Lee stepped forward. Naruto pulled him close, wrapping his legs around the boy's waist. He kissed Lee, arching against him. Reaching down, Naruto tugged Lee's bodysuit down, moaning as the boy's stiff cock popped out and bobbed against his own.

"Oh!" Lee shouted. "Oh, that feels good..."

Naruto wrapped his hands around both his and Lee's pricks and began jerking them both off. He moaned at the feeling of their cocks rubbing against each other, and their balls pressed together.

"Oh... Naruto..." 

Lee ran his hands along Naruto's arms, up to his neck. He pulled Naruto forward, kissing him.

"I would like... have sex with you," Lee said, blushing.

"Of course!" Naruto said. He let go of Lee's cock, then leaned back to give Lee better access to his asshole.

Lee took hold of his erection, sliding it into Naruto's lubed hole. He reached around, putting his hands on Naruto's ass cheeks.

"You feel very nice," Lee said as he fondled Naruto's ass and continued working in and out of him.

"Thanks! So do you. Oh... yeah..."

"Naruto..." said Lee, panting, "I should warn you that I am quite loud when I... uh... orgasm..."

"Okay," said Naruto, smiling. He shifted a bit, inadvertently pushing Lee in deeper.

"Oh! Oh, God!!" Lee screamed, coming hard and quick into Naruto.

"Oh..." said Lee, backing away and smiling. "Oh, that was amazing..."

"Yeah, it was," said Naruto, smiling back.

"Hey," Naruto continued, "sitting on this table is kind of a pain. I'm going to move over to the bed." 

With that, Naruto walked over to his bed. Standing at the end of it, he bent over to pull the sheet up a bit. Suddenly, hands grabbed his hips, and he felt the end of someone's cock thrust into him.

"Hey!"

"Relax," came Neji's voice from behind him. "This won’t take long."

"That's not something I'd brag about, Neji," said Shikamaru, causing snickering among the other guys. 

Neji just glared at Shikamaru, then went back at it.

Now that Naruto was over the shock, he relaxed and let Neji pound his ass.

"Oh, Neji... Oh... ah... uh... uh..." 

Naruto stopped trying to talk, and just enjoyed being fucked.

"Oh, yes!" Neji cried out as he came. "Told you it wouldn’t take long," he added, smacking Naruto on the ass before letting him go.

Naruto practically fell forward onto the bed.

"Are you okay?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah," said Naruto. He was still facing down, supporting himself on his hands. "You wanna go next?"

"Sure!" Kiba said, stepping forward and pulling his dick out of his pants. "Get on your knees."

Naruto scooted forward onto the bed proper, getting on his hands and knees.

Kiba got onto the bed behind Naruto. He leaned over him, his front pressed against Naruto's back. He nipped at Naruto's ear, causing the other boy to giggle.

Supporting himself on his left hand, Kiba used his right hand to guide himself into Naruto. Even as he slowly worked in and out of Naruto, Kiba continued gently biting his ears and the back of his neck.

Naruto squirmed. "Kiba! Stop, that tickles!"

"Hold still," said Kiba, wrapping an arm around Naruto's chest to hold him still while he continued to have his way with him. 

Naruto continued to giggle but managed to stop writhing, letting himself enjoy both penetrated and nibbled on. 

Kiba bit down surprisingly hard on Naruto's shoulder as he came, causing Naruto to cry out in pain.

"Oh!" Kiba barked as he drew back. "I'm sorry! I got a little over-excited..."

"It's okay," said Naruto, sitting up on his heels and looking at the bite mark on his shoulder.

"Should I go get something to put on that?" Lee asked. 

"No, I'll be fine, thanks."

 

"I'd like to be next," said Shino quietly.

"Yeah, sure," said Naruto. He spread his legs and bent his knees, smiling at Shino seductively.

"Please close your eyes," said Shino and he knelt between Naruto's leg.

Naruto looked at the other boy suspiciously. "Why...?"

"I... I'm not going to do anything weird," said Shino defensively. 

After a moment, Naruto nodded. He took his headband and slid it over his eyes.

"Thank you," Shino said.

Shino opened his coat and shrugged out of the sleeves. Then he undid his pants. He lay on top of Naruto, draping his coat over both of them.

"Uh..."

"Sorry," said Shino. "I'm... it's a... quirk I have. Should I not...?" 

"No, it’s okay." Naruto smiled. "C'mon, Shino, do me."

Shino actually let out a snicker. "Yeah, okay."

With that, Shino began to fuck Naruto, moving slowly and gently. It felt nice after Neji's domineering roughness and Kiba's animalistic enthusiasm.

"May I kiss you?" Shino asked.

"Of course!"

Shino kissed Naruto gently; in the lips, and cheeks, and even playfully on the nose.

Naruto laughed. "This is nice, Shino."

"It is," Shino agreed. "But I'm going to be done soon."

"That's okay," Naruto replied.

Shino came, making very little noise. Then he sighed, relaxing on top of Naruto. Naruto rubbed his back, kissing his cheek.

Shino finally pulled back. He tucked himself back into his pants, then put his coat back on.

"You can pull your headband back up," he told Naruto as he got to his feet.

Naruto did indeed lift his headband up off of his eyes, and looked at the assembled boys in the room.

"So, who's next?"

"I'd like to go," said Kankuro, stepping forward.

"Okay!"

Smiling, Kankuro climbed up onto Naruto's bed. 

"Are you up for something kind of athletic?"

"Yeah, sure," said Naruto.

Kankuro knelt on the bed and opened the front of his pants. 

"I want you to sit on my lap, facing away from me" said Kankuro as he jerked himself off. 

Nodding, Naruto straddled Kankuro's thighs and sat on his cock.

"So," said Kankuro, "Do you want to ride me, or should I thrust up in to you?"

"I'd like you to fuck me," said Naruto, leaning back against Kankuro.

Putting his hands on Naruto's hips, Kankuro began doing just that. 

"Oh, yeah," Kankuro said. "Oh, I like it nice and loose like that..."

Naruto just sighed, resting against Kankuro as the older boy fucked him.

Kankuro came, moaning with pleasure as he did.

Naruto sat up onto his knees, sliding off Kankuro's prick as he did so. As he did this, he felt warm, thick liquid start to ooze down his leg.

"Oh! Uh..."

"Here," said Lee, tossing Naruto a cloth. He got off Kankuro's lap and wiped his leg off. Then he threw the cloth onto a pile of clothes in the corner.

"Thanks," said Naruto. He turned and gave Kankuro a quick kiss.

"That was great!"

"Yeah it was," Kankuro said with a grin, "I have to say, I really love Leaf Village hospitality."

Everyone laughed.

Naruto lay back and stretched out. His ass burned from the repeated penetrations, but Naruto kind of liked it. Looking around, he took stock of who hadn’t had their turn with him yet. Given who had just fucked him, his mind immediately turned to the quite red-haired boy in the corner.

"So," said Naruto, "Gaara...? You wanna-"

He stopped when he noticed that Gaara was looking at the ground. He seemed uncomfortable.

"Gaara? Is something wrong?"

"I... I'm a virgin..."

"Oh." Naruto looked around at the assembled guys and at the rather debauched scene. "You don't want your first time to be... like this, right? It's okay, you can just watch."

"Okay..."

Naruto leaned up on his elbows a bit. "Do you want to? It's up to you, Gaara."

"You... you were my first friend," Gaara said. "I'd like you to be my first..."

"Okay!" Naruto sat up. "Come over here." Naruto patted the bed next to him.

Gaara walked over and sat on the bed. Naruto scooted over to the other boy and kissed him. When Gaara smiled, Naruto kissed him again. Gaara kissed him back, moving close and taking Naruto's face in his hands. He kissed him again, and let his hands slide down Naruto's shoulders, then over his chest.

"That feels good, Gaara," said Naruto. 

Naruto ran his hands down Gaara's shirt. "Do you want to get undressed, or just, ya know, pull yourself out?"

"I-I think I'll just..." Gaara nervously reached down and opened the flap in his pants, pulling his cock out. He was already semi-hard.

Smiling, Naruto reached forward, intended to jerk Gaara off. The other boy's cheek's turned as red as his hair, and he pulled back.

"Oh, sorry," said Naruto. "I thought you might want a hand." 

Naruto giggled at his own joke. 

"I... I can do it," said Gaara softly.

"Okay," said Naruto. He lay back, casually but invitingly spreading his legs and smiling up at Gaara.

Gaara nervously moved between Naruto's legs, his now-erect prick bobbing as he moved. He lay on top Naruto, giving him an awkward kiss. Naruto smiled and kissed him back.

Naruto noticed Gaara was moving around a bit clumsily.

"Do you want me to help guide you in?"

"Please," said Gaara shyly.

Nodding, Naruto reached down and took hold of Gaara's cock, sliding it into him.

"Oh!" Gaara exclaimed as he slid into Naruto's well-used hole.

Naruto smiled.

"That feels good, Gaara..."

"Is it... uh, am I doing it all right?"

"You're fine, Gaara. Just relax and trust your instincts."

"All right."

Gaara begin slowly, somewhat hesitantly thrusting in and out of Naruto.

"Oh, yeah," Naruto moaned. "Yeah, that's good." 

Naruto wrapped his legs around Gaara's waist, mostly riding the other boy's thrusts. A few times, he thrust back, driving Gaara even deeper into him.

Gaara moaned. He buried his face in Naruto's shoulder, shaking with emotion as he orgasmed. 

"Naruto..."

Gaara clung tightly to Naruto even as his climax waned.

"Are you all right?"

Gaara nodded. "I just... thank you, Naruto."

Naruto reached up and ran his fingers through Gaara's hair.

Gaara finally pulled away, sitting up. He wiped his eyes; Naruto realized that some of the liquid he'd felt wasn't sweat, it was tears. Taking the other boy's face in his hands, Naruto pulled Gaara to him and gently kissed the scar above Gaara's left eye; the one that said "love".

Gaara smiled and sat for a few moments, getting his bearings back. Finally, he got off the bed, giving the next person his turn. 

"I guess I'm next?" said Shikamaru, sounding like he really didn’t care one way or the other. He turned to his teammate Chouji. "Or do you wanna go?"

"Uh..." 

Chouji looked away uncomfortably.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Then he walked up and grabbed Chouji by the front of his shirt.

"C'mon..."

He dragged Chouji over to the bed.

"But... uh..." 

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Do you really... want me...?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Chouji actually looked surprised. He looked down at his belly.

"You worry too much," said Shikamaru, walked over and dropping onto Naruto's bed.

"Hey!"

"I want you on top," Shikamaru explained. He wiggled down to the end of the bed. Then he pulled his cock out of his pants and lazily stroked himself.

Smiling, Naruto got up and moved over. He straddled Shikamaru's waist and slowly lowered himself onto his cock.

"OOoh, yeah..."

Shikamaru reached up and languidly ran his fingers down Naruto's chest and over his stomach. Naruto grabbed his wrist. Then he took hold of Shikamaru's other wrist, stretching out on top of him as he lifted both hands above the boy's head. Naruto grinned down at Shikamaru as they fucked. 

Shikamaru smirked up at Naruto, then looked over his shoulder. 

"Hey, Chouji," he said. "Come on..."

He looked up Naruto. 

"Think you can take both of us at once?" 

"I don't-oh.... OH! I... uh, sure. C'mon over, Chouji."

Chouji walked up behind Naruto. He stroked himself to hardness, then stepped forward. Pushing Naruto forward a bit, he pressed the tip of his cock into the other boy.

"Ooohh... Oh God..."

"Too much?" Chouji asked.

Naruto shook his head. "More..."

Smiling, Chouji slid in, slowly but deeply. Not stopping until he was balls-deep in Naruto.

"You need to do _some_ of the work," Chouji said to Shikamaru.

"Fine, fine," said Shikamaru, thrusting upward into Naruto.

Naruto was stunned. He was almost painfully full, and both the large, hard cocks in him were moving inside him, stimulating him to the point of ecstasy.

"Ow! Hey!"

Shikamaru twisted free of Naruto's grip, which had become painfully tight. Naruto settled for grabbing the sheet on each side of Shikamaru's head.

"Oh... oh..." Naruto's brain was becoming overloaded with sensation, plain and pleasure mixing together, the sounds of the men having their way with him, the smell of sweat and sex, the feel being opened so wide...

Naruto blinked, looking down at Shikamaru. He was giving Naruto a puzzled look.

"Are you all right?" Shikamaru asked.

"I... I think so..."

Naruto looked down and saw a wet spot on Shikamaru's stomach. 

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"

Shikamaru shrugged. "I need to wash this shirt anyway."

"Okay. I... I think I might have... sort of... blacked out."

"I take it as a compliment," said Shikamaru, smirking.

"Hey!"

Naruto turned and smiled at Chouji.

"You were great, too, Chouji!"

Naruto slid off of Shikamaru, stood up. As soon as he did, Naruto collapsed unto the bed, exhausted and sweaty, but happy and satisfied.

"So," said Neji, "now what?"

"He seems rather worn out," Lee observed. "Perhaps we should clean up for him."

"We should clean HIM up, too," Kiba commented.

"I'll help," said Kankuro, helping Naruto off the bed.

Kankuro and Sai bathed Naruto while the other guys tidied up. Lee changed his bedding, so that when Sai tucked the boy into bed, it was on soft, clean sheets.

"Do you want one of us to stay?" Lee asked.

"Nah... I just want to sleep."

"Okay."

"Thanks, guys! It was a great party."

"No problem!" said Lee enthusiastically

"Yeah... we had fun, too," said Kiba with a grin.

"Thank you," said Gaara, walking over and giving Naruto a kiss on the forehead.

With that, the guys left Naruto alone with his thoughts and his memories of his most amazing birthday ever.


End file.
